IDW Starfleet Academy, Issue 3
(IDW series) | number = 3 | writer = Mike Johnson, Ryan Parrot | artist = Derek Charm | publisher = IDW Publishing | published = February 2016 | pages = 32 |cover artist = Derek Charm |letterer = Neil Uyetake |editor = Sarah Gaydos |stardate = 2159.68 |date = 2258 2261|altcover = |caption = Subscription Cover by Paulina Ganucheau}} Solicitation :Uhura and Kirk draw closer to uncovering the truth surrounding a century-old mystery. Meanwhile, T'Laan and the new cadets find themselves on the brink of elimination from the Centennial Competition. Descrpition ;PREVIOUSLY in STARFLEET ACADEMY... : In the year 2258, Cadet Uhura tracks an unusual audio signal to Wagner-219, a classified region of deep space. But when Cadet Chekov deems their investigation to risky, Uhura seeks assistance from an unlikely source- Jim Kirk. Together, the two have manipulated their way into a restricted Starfleet archive... and the verge of discovery! Three years later, T'Laan watches as her fellow cadets participate in the Federation's Centennial Competition. Despite Shev's unsatisfactory display in a phaser match, the admirable performances of Cadets Gonzales and Chen have propelled them into the lead. But even as their team begins to bond, a campus party reminds T'Laan just how alone she truly is. Summary Note: This story is told non-linearly. It is summarized chronologically here for ease of reading. 2159. It has been 47 days since the Slayton was marooned in Wagner-219 thanks to a temporal anomaly. The Slayton still has power, it just can't go anywhere. After Captain Hendricks tries his hand at sending another distress signal, Juliet Bashir informs him of the plummeting supplies and crew morale, mutiny is even being discussed. Bashir proposes a photon detonation but Hendricks finds the risk too high. At those words, Jack Somers marches in with his band of mutineers. 2258. Corned by a security guard, manages to intimidate him into thinking she was clearance before arrives to defuse the situation, the guard, Phil, is an old friend of his. After confirming that everyone but Uhura loves Kirk, Phil guides them a room where Uhura pulls up the relevant file learning of Somers' mutiny. Though Uhura wants to make the news public, Kirk backs out, viewing the reveal of such a closely guarded secret as grounds for immediate expulsion. In a history lecture the next day, two security guards enter for Uhura at the direct orders of Admiral himself. Passing Kirk in the hall, he swears to have said nothing. Entering, the admiral confirms that Kirk already confessed to Uhura being the mastermind and that, while Starfleet Command doesn't normally monitor the activities of the cadets, illegal entry into the archives cannot be overlooked. Recognizing that Uhura won't be deterred however, Marcus explains what happened to the Slayton. Once the craft went missing, rescue missions were sent out to no avail. When the ship's last transmission was intercepted, it was recognized that Jack Somers, son of Admiral Somers (the man who founded Starfleet Academy), was the lead mutineer. And that is a secret that Starfleet Command is determined to keep. Before the admiral can impose a punishment however, there is someone who requested to speak on Uhura's behalf: . 2261. The next challenge is medicine. Each cadet has been given a dummy patient that will be dead from internal bleeding within two minutes. The objective is to determine the best course of action to contain as much of the bleeding as possible before the patient dies. Vel makes the unusual request however for cold saline, which he uses to induce hypothermia. Once the time elapses, Vel has stopped none of the hemorrhaging. When asked for an explanation, he explains his actions by pointing that his "patient's" core temperature has been dropped to negative twenty seven degrees, reducing its need for oxygen and minimizing damage to the vital organs. The nurse confirms the explanation, even noting that the patient is still technically alive with ten minutes to stop the bleeding. When the examiner points out Vel did not follow the directive, Vel retorts that the goal of medicine is always to save the patient. The last individual test is a transporter simulation. The dummy away team is stranded on a hostile planet with deteriorating surface conditions, the cadets much lock onto the team and beam them through the hazardous conditions. Though makes constant adjustments to the transporter beams, Diak simply beams the party right through the cloud, after requesting a medical team to stand by the transporter. It was logical to prioritize their survival over their immediate safety. Hours later, T'Laan continues her adjustments to the beams despite her team's attempt to cheer up. Their words have no impact however, the whole experience only serving to reinforce T'Laan's initial belief that she should transfer out of Starfleet and back to the Vulcan survivors. Seeking solace, T'Laan makes her to the Sketia tree on the academy grounds where Trumble approaches her. T'Laan wearily reveals that she joined Starfleet in response to her parents' belief that the Vulcan race was stagnating. At their advisement, she joined Starfleet to do something extraordinary with her life. And the day she joined the Academy, was the day died. Trumble then speaks of the first time he visited Vulcan and first saw a Sketia tree. Trees that normally have orange leaves and drooping branches, quite unlike the blue-leaved, proud specimen that rests on the grounds. Trumble attributes this tree's unusual appearance to Earth's soil, and notes that it proves the words of her parents. If the tree had stayed on Vulcan, it would be dead. On Earth, it is unique, even extraordinary. The next morning, the shuttles launch from Starbase 1 for the final event. A scavenger hunt around the Sol system. Log Entries ;Begin mission log. : Day 47. Every attempt to escape this anomaly has failed. We aren't powerless. We aren't adrift. We're just "here", whatever that means. We never should have come to Wagner-219. *;Personal log, supplemental. : Even though Cadet K'Bentayr failed to illustrate the requested surgical skills, the fact that his subject technically never died allowed the Academy medical board to award Vel partial credit based on "creative measures devoted to the sanctity of of life". My individual assessment for later that day. It was a simulated transporter scenario. Four away team members are stranded on a hostile planet with rapidly deteriorating surface conditions. The goal of the exercise was to isolate and lock onto their patterns through the hazardous atmospheric distortions. The first cadet to transport all four members out alive, wins. Unfortunately, my performance proved less than adequate. References Characters :Shev Akria • Juliet Bashir • Grace Chen • Diak • Lucia Gonzales • Bran Hendricks • Hyun • Vel K'Bentayr • • • Phil • Jack Somers • • • Trumble • • Yan Somers Starships and vehicles :Slayton ( ) Locations :Academy Medical Center • Starfleet Archives • Wagner-219 Races and cultures :Andorian • Arcturan • Bolian • Caitian • Human • Monchezkin • Tellarite • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet • Starfleet Academy Other references :Sketia tree Appendices Images SA School of Engineering.jpg|Starfleet Academy school of engineering Slayton.jpg B. Hendricks.jpg|USS Slayton captain Bran Hendricks J. Bashir (2159).jpg|Commander Juliet Bashir Jack Somers.jpg|Jack Somers Cover gallery IDW SA 3.jpg|Regular Cover by Derek Charm IDW SA 4 RI.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover by Adam Rosenlund IDW SA 4sub.jpg|Subscription Cover by Paulina Ganucheau Related stories * : Trumble mentions Krem in his lecture. Errors * Though the transporter exercise mentions four stranded crewmen, Diak only beams three up. Connections : (IDW series) | before = #2: Issue 2 | after = #4: Issue 4 }} External link * category:tOS comics